Know This, We've Noticed
"Know This, We've Noticed" 'is the first episode of the ninth and final season of ''One Tree Hill and the 175th produced in the series. It was broadcast on January 11, 2012. As Brooke and Julian begin to adjust to life with their new children, Haley and Nathan find themselves dealing with similar issues. Although they don't know it yet, faces from the past threaten to interrupt plans for all their futures. Meanwhile, a mysterious problem arises for Clay and Quinn. Overview The episode opens with a fire at Dan's Diner and nobody knowing what happened. Brooke and Julian adjust to life as parents to their twin boys Davis and Jude, enduring sleepless hours. Clay wakes up in a park without knowing how he got there. Haley goes to work only to find the door to Karen's Cafe open. Quinn and Clay go for a walk and she asks him to get help because its not normal to wake up in random places and not remember but Clay doesn't want to and doesn't think there is anything wrong with him. Brooke goes to work and is greeted by everyone at Karen's Cafe and Haley tells Brooke about the door being open, both find it strange and Haley asks her to make sure everywhere is securely locked up when she leaves, Haley says goodbye and heads to Red Bedroom Records to find out who will be running it, much to her disapointment when she finds Chris Keller sitting there. Brooke finishes work and heads home to the twins so Julian can visit his new soundstage when Victoria knocks on the door to visit her 'Fabulous Baker Boys' and Brooke tells her about her new idea for a fashion line- Baker Man designer clothes for little boys, but Victoria is less enthusiastic about the idea because of economy poor and because Clothes 4 Bro's failed. Alex is in the recording studio when she meets Chris Keller for the first time which gets off to a bad start when he calls her new song crappy. That Night Quinn stays up all night to watch over Clay and Haley finds her backdoor open and unlocked freaked out she locks up and goes to check on Jamie who is asleep, when her phone rings and she jumps, Nathan is on the phone and she tells him how much she is missing him and wishes they didn't get such a big house because its scary when hes not home and he lets her know he will be home sooner than she thinks, he tells her not to be afraid and to get some sleep. She turns the light out and goes to sleep and downstairs it shows a shadow at her backdoor trying to get in. Meanwhile Brooke goes for a drive with the twins to try and get them to sleep. The day after marks the twins' christening, everyone is in attendance apart from the godfather, Brooke's father Ted Davis. Brooke's mother Victoria Davis says he won't turn up, but Brooke is more optimistic about his arrival. Brooke goes to tell the reverend that Haley is the godmother but the godfather isn't here yet, Ted walks in, Victoria is suprised and Brooke is happy and runs up to give her father a hug. Clay goes to visit a doctor with Quinn to find out why hes sleepwalking. After the christening Haley noticed Dan standing at the end of the church and she goes to find out why he is there. Dan explains that there was a fire at his diner and has lost everything, she asks him if he needs money but he says no he has that he just needs somewhere to stay for a couple of days, At first she doesn't want him to stay as she can't get hold of Nathan and because of what he's done but later accepts but says he must leave in a few days. Meanwhile over at the studio, Alex and Chris get into an argument over her music but then he shows her what hes done with her music and she likes it and they start to get on and she decides to go back and record more. Back at Haley and Nathan's Dan goes to Lydia's room and picks her up and talks to her when an unimpressed Nathan returns home to find him holding Lydia. Voice-over Opening Voice-over: Nathan: "Someday after mastering the winds, the waves, the tides and gravity we will harvest for God the energies of love. and the for the second time in the history of the world, men would have discovered fire." Closing Voice-over: Nathan: "People say hell is endless, they say its our worst nightmare, the face of our darkness, but whatever it is, however it is, I say hell is empty and all the devils are here." Memorable Quotes '''Brooke: "Hi everyone!" Cafe Patrons: "Hi Brooke!" Brooke: "I love that!" Haley: "Bye everyone!" Cafe Patrons: "Bye Haley!" Haley: "I love that!" Haley: "Hello?" Chris Keller: "Well Well." Haley: "No No." Chris: "You sound like the last four girls I asked out." Haley: "What are you trying to pull off Chris?" Chris: "You still sound like." Haley: "What." Chris: "Who hired me to run the label. ok Chris Keller was using a fake name but you look hot by the way." Haley: "You are not running the label." Chris: "Okay you don't look hot even though you do, look the point is you like the guy in the emails." Haley: Yeah i like the guy in the emails, the guy in the emails was Harry Johnson, I liked Harry Johnson! Haley: Harry Johnson thats nice, nice to see you have grown up over the years Chris!" Chris: "Come on thats funny, look just – just give me a chance besides the parent company already signed off." one me they are coming to boss." Haley: "So I'm going to talk to them and this little arrangement is temporary don't get too comfortable- liar!" Chris: "This is going to be great – did I mention you look hot Haley: Stupid lying third person talking jerk – Harry Johnson!" Brooke: "They like it when I drive, so I drive. It's funny, I grew up in Tree Hill, I spent most of my life here, but it wasn't till my sons were born and I couldn't sleep that I really got to know this place. That use to be my view of tree hill at 2am, well my partial view. Now this is my view. We drive through the same streets I drove in high school and listen to the same music, at least when we can agree. Sometimes we try the 80′s, sometimes classic rock, Sunday Lane works for all of us. 2am, 3am, 4. We drive, and we think, and we fuss a bit. Sometimes we eat, well I eat. I guess some people might let it wear on them, the lack of sleep. But I don't mind it really. I like tree hill like this. I like my car like this; warm, safe and loved. It's what I wished for, mostly." :"Do you know what it's like to have a beautiful granddaughter and have no expectations of holding her? Or to accept that you'll never be a part of your son's family? Either son, I know what I've done. I know what I've created. I just need a little help." ::Dan Scott to Haley. :"I sleep better knowing that your side of the bed is closer to the door, because if somebody breaks in then, they are probably going to brake in and get you first and I can run, ok?" :"You say the sweetest things to me Haley James." :"I just miss you, I want you to come home. I feel spoiled when you are here." :"Well prepare to be spoiled because I'm going to be home tomorrow night or the next day depending on these flights." :"Really? That just made my heart race." :"Mine too. Now you take that feeling and you go back to bed ok? I'll be home before you know it." :"Ok, I can't wait. I love you Nathan." :"I love you too, sweet dreams." ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott Music Featured Music: *"Always" by Blind Pilot *"Heavy Heart, Heavy Hands" by Sunday Lane *"Holy Moly" by Cathy Davey '' *"'Lines'" by Pink Moth'' *"Loaded Gun" by Tyler Hilton *"New York" by Blind Pilot *"Reckless One" by Sunday Lane *"Sleeper" by Branches *"Sunday Mornings" by Casey Hurt *"The Sun" by The Naked and Famous *"Traffic Lights" by Emile Millar *"What I Love About Your Love" by Jana Kramer This episode is named after a song by An Horse. Trivia *This is One Tree Hill's ninth and final season premiere. *James Lafferty and Bethany Joy Lenz are the only cast members to appear in every season premiere. *Nathan, Haley and Dan are the only main characters to appear in both the first and last season premiere of the series. *This episode marks the first appearance of Brooke's father, Ted Davis. *Although credited, Lee Norris (Mouth) and Lisa Goldstein (Millie) do not appear in this episode. *Tyler Hilton returns as his role of Chris Keller after a 5-year absence. **As from this episode, Tyler Hilton is credited as a series regular. *Paul Johansson also rejoins the cast as a series regular. *Both Tyler and Jana Kramer (Alex) debut their new songs in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker Category:Episodes featuring Ted Davis Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis